Pekoms
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Broker | bounty = 330,000,000 | residence = Zou (former) | status = 1 | jva = Nobuo Tobita | dfbackcolor = 210c05 | dftextcolor = 5f905f | dfname = Kame Kame no Mi | dfename = Turtle-Turtle Fruit | dfmeaning = Turtle | dftype = Zoan }} Pekoms is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates and a lion mink. He is partnered with Tamago, and both are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Fishman Island in exchange for Big Mom's protection. Appearance Pekoms is a mink resembling a humanoid maned lion. He is relatively tall, as he appears about one head taller than the 5'11 Sanji. Because of his beady eyes, people often consider him to be cute when he removes his sunglasses, even when threatening someone. He often holds his fists up in a confrontational manner. Despite having large paws for hands, his feet are evidently small enough to fit into the small boots he wears. He wears a pink suit, black sunglasses, a silver earring on his left ear, a sword on his right hip, and wears black high-heeled boots with white ruffled brims. Gallery Personality Pekoms has a short temper, as seen as when he was in a fit of rage when he was first introduced. He lifts up his sunglasses while threatening people, but because of his "cute" beady eyes, he does not look frightening. Like many other members of the crew, he seems terrified of Big Mom. He also has a liking for chocolate, and is willing to admit that to people. He carries around a list of bounties on wanted people such as pirates and takes note of the people he has seen on bounty posters, as seen when he took the time to look up Caribou even when the latter was about to fire at him with a Gatling gun. He acknowledges that merely possessing a Logia-class Devil Fruit does not make the user invincible, commenting that anyone who thinks so will have a swift downfall. He has some level of pride in his own Devil Fruit abilities, as he expressed mild disappointment that Luffy didn't react to his Kame Kame no Mi's defensive capabilities being likened to diamond. He also has a strong attachment to his former home as shown when he offered to let the Straw Hats go when he found out they saved the Mink Tribe from Jack. He was even willing to lie to Big Mom to help them. According to Wanda, he used to be known as a delinquent on Zou. Like several members of the Mink Tribe, Pekoms has a quirk related to the behavior of the animal he resembles. In his case, he adds a roar ("gao") to the end of most of his sentences. Relationships Crew Pekoms is deeply afraid of Big Mom, and fears her so much that he hesitated in answering a phone call from her. Pekoms apparently respects Tamago as his crewmate and partner, as the two of them get along relatively well. They are tasked with collecting the monthly candy tribute from Fishman Island for Big Mom. Despite their partnership, Tamago has no regrets over abandoning Pekoms on Zou, saying Capone Bege did the right thing. However, after learning that Pekoms survived, Tamago hoped that he could get a pardon for him. Capone Bege Pekoms addressed Bege as a newcomer when the two were sent together on Zou. It seems like Bege doesn't care much about Pekoms as he shot him in the back after seeing that Pekoms is willing to let his personal feelings get in the way of their mission. Bege also told him that they no longer need someone like him, leaving him behind without a second thought. While recovering from his wounds, Pekoms told the Straw Hats that he intends to settle things with Bege once he fully recovered. Upon returning to Whole Cake Island, he was captured by Bege's crew who put him in chains and taken to a cliff over shark infested waters before being shot over the edge by Bege. Fishman Island In spite of Pekoms' tendency to issue obvious threats, the citizens of Fishman Island consider him to be "cute" rather than intimidating. Pekoms did not show any concern with the civil war that Fishman Island had to contend with. When the Minister of the Left explained to him about how the Candy Factory was damaged during the coup of the New Fishman Pirates, Pekoms just states that the Big Mom Pirates are not responsible for the civil war and expects the citizens to fulfill their payment. In spite of Pekoms' coldness towards Fishman Island, the citizens showed genuine concern for him when he was gunned by Caribou only to realize that his status as a fighter for one of the Yonko is well-deserved once he retaliated and quickly defeated Caribou. Mink Tribe Pekoms has an amiable relationship with his fellow minks as he was terribly shocked when he found his homeland in ruins and overjoyed when he found his fellow minks alive and well. The minks, in turn, welcomed him back with open arms and took care of him after Capone Bege wounded him. He apparently has a past with Pedro, as Nekomamushi said he was the only one who could keep Pekoms in line. Although Pekoms addresses Pedro as "brother", he seems rather uneasy about having Pedro tagging along. Straw Hat Pirates When meeting Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji on Fishman Island, he was angered by the Straw Hats eating his captain's candy. Later, when he encountered them near Dressrosa, he and the rest of his crew attacked them in an effort to capture Caesar Clown. During the failed attack, the Straw Hats escaped, but the Big Mom Pirates heard of their destination and followed them to Zou. When he saw the results of Jack's attack, he suspected the Straw Hats. But after hearing the full story, he thanked them and offered to lie to Big Mom to let them escape and ask them to just handle over Caesar Clown to him despite Bege's protests. Upon meeting Luffy again, Pekoms didn't hesitate to explain the circumstances of Sanji's arranged marriage. Despite his gratitude towards the Straw Hats, he still considers them enemies due to Luffy challenging Big Mom, and didn't take it kindly when Luffy said that he felt Big Mom should be his underling, not the other way around. He was also annoyed that Luffy ignored his objections to taking him with him back to Big Mom's base. His annoyance with Luffy was shown further when Luffy wasn't impressed with his diamond-like defense and when Luffy ridiculously carried him like a backpack, calling him the 'Worst Savior Ever'. Jack Due to Jack destroying his hometown, Pekoms holds deep resentment for the pirate. Abilities and Powers He, along with Tamago, is responsible for collecting the candy payments Big Mom demands from the islands under her protection. While the full extent of his abilities is unknown, Pekoms has proven himself to be quite agile and strong, as shown when he dodged and defeated Caribou, a Logia user who is also a new super rookie with a bounty of 210,000,000, with a single punch, breaking the latter's weapon in the same instant. As a member of the Mink Tribe, Pekoms, like all other minks, is a born warrior who can use Electro, although he has not been seen using it. Devil Fruit Pekoms ate the Kame Kame no Mi, a Zoan-type fruit which grants him the ability to turn into a turtle, revealed when he transformed and hid within the shell in order to block an attack by Caribou. The shell is very resilient, allegedly hard as diamond, as it took many bullets from a Gatling gun and did not show any signs of damage afterwards. It also allowed him to survive the majority of Bege's assault to his back, showing his quick reflexes to transform in time. As a side effect of retreating into his shell, Pekoms' clothes slide out his shell because there are no limbs holding them in; he has to manually slip his limbs back out and readjust his clothes when reverting to his natural form. Haki Pekoms was able to hit Caribou, a Logia user, sending him flying backward with tremendous force, demonstrating the use of Busoshoku Haki. Weapons He carries a sword, although he has not been seen using it. History Past Pekoms was born on Zou. During his younger years, he was an infamous delinquent. He and Pedro once traveled the seas together searching for poneglyphs for Nekomamushi. Although they originally meant to travel as explorers, the World Government nevertheless placed a bounty on their heads. While traveling through Totto Land, they were attacked and defeated. He would later join the Big Mom Pirates, and be partners with Tamago for many years. Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc Pekoms first appeared on Fishman Island to threaten the citizens about their candy tribute, but seemingly failed to realize that the citizens were more enamored than frightened due to Pekoms' cute beady eyes. After hearing about Luffy eating the candy, he called Bobbin and told him about the situation. Pekoms then talked to Luffy about the candy, but Tamago interrupted him. When Big Mom called Fishman Island, Pekoms was too scared to answer the Den Den Mushi and was deeply shocked that Luffy answered the call himself and deliberately infuriated Big Mom. Before leaving Fishman Island with the island's treasure, he was attacked by Caribou who wanted his treasure back, as he stole it first. Caribou first attacked with a gatling gun from his swamp body, but Pekoms turned into a turtle and used his natural shield to protect himself. After Pekoms reverted to his normal form, Caribou tried to slice him with a scythe, but Pekoms defeated him with a single punch, breaking the scythe and hitting Caribou. After commenting that a Logia Devil Fruit user's belief in their own invincibility is also their downfall, he left the island with Tamago. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc Pekoms appeared alongside Tamago watching Caesar Clown's broadcast from Punk Hazard via video Den Den Mushi about his weapon of mass destruction. He was shown to be surprised that Luffy was captured by Caesar. After watching Caesar's defeat, he roared as Tamago told him to report the incident to Big Mom. Dressrosa Arc Later on, Pekoms, Tamago, and other members of Big Mom Pirates pursued the Thousand Sunny while those on board (Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke) were attempting to return to Dressrosa. Pekoms revealed that their target was Caesar Clown, and when he confirmed Caesar was aboard the Sunny, he was prepared to attack in order to claim him. During the pursuit, Pekoms, Tamago, and Capone Bege were surprised that the "Curly Hat Pirates" (those on board the Sunny, under Sanji's de facto captaincy) were able to successfully fight back and escape. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Two days before Luffy's group reached Zou, Big Mom's ship arrived at Zou after following the Curly Hat Pirates. Nami revealed that the Big Mom Pirates overheard the name of the Curly Hat Pirates' destination after they left Dressrosa. Following this, Pekoms informed Big Mom that he would pursue them and retrieve Caesar Clown, because Zou is his homeland and he knew how to reach the island. When Pekoms, accompanied by Capone Bege, disembarked, he was shocked to find his homeland in ruins in the aftermath of Jack's attack. However, he was overjoyed to find that his fellow minks were safe, and he was informed that the Straw Hats were the ones who treated them and thereby saved their lives. In gratitude, Pekoms agreed to forego an unnamed mission which would have proved disastrous for the Straw Hat crew, as long as the Curly Hat Pirates agreed to hand over Caesar. Annoyed that Pekoms was letting his emotions overrule their mission, Bege shot Pekoms in the back. It is later revealed that, although Bege severely wounded the unsupecting Pekoms, Pekoms was still able to activate his Devil Fruit and block about half of the attack's damage. When Nekomamushi arrived and questioned why Pekoms was injured, Bege was forced to retreat, leaving Pekoms behind. Pekoms was then taken in by Nekomamushi. When Luffy and his group arrived on Zou, Luffy went to see him to question him about Sanji's arranged marriage to Purin. Sharing his knowledge of the Underworld, Pekoms revealed to Luffy and Nami that the marriage was arranged by Big Mom and Sanji's father, and that the Vinsmoke Family is a family of notorious Underworld killers. Pekoms further proceeded to tell them of the organization known as Germa 66, revealing that it was run by the Vinsmokes, much to Nami's disbelief. Luffy then interjected, stating that while he did not care whether or not Sanji got married, he would not allow the marriage to force the Straw Hats into becoming Big Mom's underlings. He proposed that the Big Mom Pirates work under him instead. Outraged at this statement, Pekoms reminded Luffy of Big Mom's power and status, explaining why Sanji could not refuse the wedding invitation. If he did, he would be sent a box containing the decapitated head of someone close to him. Pekoms went on to explain that the Straw Hats would not have to become Big Mom's subordinates, because the wedding's purpose was political, designed to bring together the Vinsmoke and Charlotte bloodlines. However, once the marriage was finalized, Sanji would automatically cease to be a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Pekoms finally revealed that he would return to the Big Mom Pirates once he had sufficiently recovered. Luffy then told Pekoms to bring him to Sanji, ignoring Pekoms' objections to bringing someone intent on undermining the wedding. During Jack's second attack on Zou, the house Pekoms was resting in collapsed. When Luffy checked up on him, Pekoms revealed that he used his Devil Fruit powers to save himself from further injury. Luffy then carried Pekoms on his back and departed Zou with the Sanji retrieval team. Pekoms was deeply shocked when Luffy jumped off the giant elephant with his party in tow. Totto Land Arc Pekoms rested on the Thousand Sunny's deck after the fall as they sailed towards Whole Cake Island while Carrot revealed herself, having snuck onboard the ship. The group on the Sunny then learned from a newspaper about the Blackbeard Pirates' attack on the Revolutionary Army's headquarters on Baltigo, surprising everyone on board. After passing through a storm, Luffy presented his cooking, which the group did not enjoy in the least. Luffy then admitted that he used up all the food they had and the group found themselves in a food shortage crisis. A few days later, the group was famished from the lack of food and overheated as they passed through boiling waters. They were saved from starvation when Luffy managed to catch a gigantic fish. As they entered Big Mom's territory, Pekoms informed the group about warning waves that are sent to ships entering Big Mom's waters. When a ship approached the Sunny, Pekoms and the Sanji retrieval team were shocked to find that the ship belonged to Germa 66. The crew met Sanji's brother, Vinsmoke Yonji, and tensions grew between them until Sanji's sister, Vinsmoke Reiju, arrived and healed Luffy. Pekoms told the group that the reason Big Mom wanted Germa 66 as her allies was because of their advanced technologies. When Yonji asked Pekoms why he was with the Straw Hats, Pekoms replied that he had his own reasons. The two groups then parted ways. The group later docked at Cacao Island, an island with buildings made of chocolate. While speaking to a guard, Pekoms claimed to have captured the Thousand Sunny and told him not to report to Big Mom, also claiming to have a surprise for her. Pekoms then told the crew that it would take a day to reach Whole Cake Island. When Carrot noticed people from different races living on the island, Pekoms explained Big Mom's dream of creating a nation where people from all races can live together. He also revealed that Cacao Island is one of 34 islands that surround Whole Cake Island and they are collectively known as Totto Land. He decided to remain with the ship because he would be easily recognized but asked for a chocolate souvenir. After hearing that Luffy and Chopper went ahead to explore the island, Pekoms was furious when they quickly got themselves in trouble. Before the Sanji retrieval team returned to the ship, Pekoms was abducted by the Firetank Pirates, but left behind a message telling Luffy's team to turn back. At the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island, Pekoms was chained and taken to the edge of a cliff by Bege and his crew. Pekoms was then shot by Bege and fell into the shark-infested waters below. Major Battles *Pekoms vs. Caribou Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' Trivia * His name may come from , which means to "be very hungry" in Japanese, which follows the eating/food themed names of the Big Mom Pirates. * Pekoms's turtle Zoan combined with his appearance makes him resemble a tarasque, a French mythical creature with a leonine face and a turtle shell among other animal features. *Pekoms references the Mock Turtle From Lewis Carroll's most famous novel "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". * He is the only mink confirmed to have eaten a Devil Fruit. References Site Navigation ca:Pekoms de:Pekoms fr:Pekoms it:Pekoms Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Brokers Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Zou Characters Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists Category:Dressrosa Saga Antagonists